Sonic Chief's Heroic Journey - Book 1 (Combat Evolved)
by Ruz Malam
Summary: Sonic Chief embarks on a journey that no other Hedgehog Spartan has ever treaded. With his AI Sally in his head, he takes on the world with his speed, agility and most of all, his weapons. Also, the image was made by TheWax from dA!


**Wow, this was a tough one to write! Wish my CE disc didn't have a crack in it or I'd play it myself and not have to use someone else's YouTube video for visual references…hope that isn't illegal or something :/ Anyway, I wrote this to the best of my ability. I hope you readers enjoy this! Thanks for browsing!**

**Also, the image was made by TheWax from dA!**

**And this image, ?q=sonic+master+chief#/art/Master-Chief-Sonic-60953400?_sid=2bae1585, from Death-Driver-5000!**

* * *

**Autmumn's Pillar:**

As the _Halcyon_-class light cruiser was escaping the destruction of the legendary planet of Reach, the ship was nearing an unknown large yellow-gold reflective ring-world.

"Sally, all I need to know is did we lose them?" Captain Christopher Thorndyke of the Pillar of Autumn asked a voice as he looked out the window.

"I think we both know the answer to that." The voice replied.

"We made a blind jump. How did they-?" Thorndyke asked, sighing, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Get here first?" The voice finished. "The Covenant ships have always been faster. As for tracking us all the way from Reach, at light speed, my maneuvering options were limited." Christopher began pacing the bridge, eyeing various view screens controlled by his crewmen.

"We were running dark, yes?" He asked.

"Until we decelerated, no one could have missed the hole we tore in slipspace." Thorndyke looked a bridge crewmen's console, gripping his chin and analyzing it closely as she continued. "They were waiting for us on the far side of the planet."

The crewman pressed some buttons. The screen showed a diagram of Threshold with Installation 04 in orbit. The Captain walked over to his area, standing where he normally can be found.

"So, where do we stand?"

"Our fighters are mopping up the last of their recon picket now, nothing serious." The female voice replied. Thorndyke examined the main screen, pulled his pipe out of his mouth and shook some ash off it. "But I've isolated approach signatures from multiple CCS-class battle groups, make it three capital ships per group. And in about 90 seconds they'll be all over us." He closed his eyes and turned around.

"Well that's it then. Bring the ship back up to Combat Alert Alpha. I want everyone at their stations."

"Everyone, sir?"

"_Everyone_." The alarm sounded and the bridge crew run to their stations. Facing a holo-panel, he said, "And Sally…" Sally's purple chipmunk avatar dressed in a vest and boots appeared.

"Hmm?"

"Give our old friend a warm welcome."

"I've already begun."

In the main hold of the Autumn, a marine Mobian guides a Pelican using light batons. As marines assemble for instruction, they ready their weapons and prepare Scorpion Tanks and Warthogs until their Sergeant appears. He, having appeared, moves through a line of marines.

"You heard the lady, move like you got a purpose!" Said the red Echidna, Sergeant Knuckles. Marines get into two lines facing each other, he walks slowly, ready to make another one of his motivational speeches before battle. "Once again, it is our job to finish what the flyboys started. We are leaving this ship, platoon, and engaging the Covenant on solid ground. When we meet the enemy, we are going to blow the hell out of those dumb bugs, until we don't have anything left to shoot 'em with! When we meet them face-to-face, we will rip their skulls from their spines, and toss 'em away, laughin'! And if they still refuse to surrender to our mighty green color, then we are going to strangle them with their _own living guts_! I'm gonna tell you why we gonna do all that. Men, we led those dumb bugs out to the middle of nowhere to keep 'em from gettin' their _filthy_ claws on Earth. But we stumbled onto somethin' they're so hot for, that they're scramblin' over each other to get it. Well, I don't care if it's God's own anti-son-of-a-bitch machine, or a giant hula hoop, we're not gonna let 'em have it! What we _will_ let 'em have...is a belly full of lead, and a pool of their own blood to drown in!" He turned around. "Am I RIGHT, marines?"

"Sir yes, sir!"

"Uh-huh. Damn right I am. Now move it out! Double time!" The Mobians break formation and run out of the area as Knuckles followed them slowly. "All you Greenhorns who wanted to see Covenant up close. This is gonna be your lucky day."

In a control room adjacent to another room holding several cryotubes, two Tech Officers, Sam Marcus and Thom Shephard, await orders from Thorndyke.

X - CORTANA 1 0 CRYOSTOR. 23.4.7  
(PRIORITY ALPHA)

UNSEAL THE HUSHED CASKET

Sam being shocked by this, says, "Whoa! Sir?" Thom overlooked the screen.

"Right, let's thaw him out." Thom replied as they both began pressing buttons.

"Okay. Bringing low-level systems online. Cracking the case in thirty seconds." They both looked back between the cryotube in front of them and the monitor next to them, showing a thermal image of the person in the cryotube. "He's hot! Blowing the pins in five…" As Shephard enters the room, the pod made hissing sounds.

"His suit shows green, cycle complete." Standing by the pod now, the tube cover lifts itself, revealing an olive-colored fully- and heavy-armored Hedgehog. As he opened his eyes, he attempted to regain his vision but all he saw were forethoughts; images that he recognized to be his dreams, but unable to discern from them. Having seen a ring world, a ornately armored Sangheili, death of two seemingly familiar but blurred faces, and a female surrounded by an ever-running matrix before disappearing into time. Then he remembered their voices of the Officers who awaoke him, and Sally's as well. Shrugging off his cryo-sleep stupefaction, he moved his eyes to his summoner, ready to hear his words.

* * *

**For further reference, here are the characters as is from the Sonic series portraying as Halo characters as of this chapter:**

**Chris: Captain Keyes**

**Sally: Cortana**

**Knuckles: Sergeant Johnson**

**Sonic: Master Chief**

* * *

**I know some of you rightfully expected Amy to be Cortana. Don't lose hope! I do indeed to plan on using her but not until I reach Halo 3 (Heh heh, Reach, Halo 3, get it?….well I thought it was funny…).I'm not going to spoil how I use her, but trust me, it is more appropriate for Sally to be used in the first two games, as she is like NICOLE and being very intelligent. If you have any character requests on who should be which characters in the future (or if you don't like who I picked in this chapter). Feel free to PM your request and I might think on it. And I definitely would like a suggestion on a better title unless I can think of one later on, as it was a spur of the moment thought and, therefore sucks Also, please don't message me about why Shadow isn't Chief…I know he fits due to the appropriately used Cryotube scenes but, again, I'll use him eventually. Just you all wait : ) Although, Tails is going to be a difficult one to implement…Hope you readers liked this! Please leave a review, even if you wait until the very end, like I sometimes do xD**


End file.
